


Bucky Barnes Get Two New Boyfriends (And One Amazing Metamore)

by TintedPink



Series: The Avengers Polycule [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Get Together, M/M, Multi, Smut Suggestive, Supportive Pepper Potts, fade to black smut, no interrelationship jealousy, otherwise is completely pure and sweet, supportive metamores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Pepper, Tony and Stephen are a triad. Their lives feel a little more complete with the addition of a new boyfriend (and metamore).





	Bucky Barnes Get Two New Boyfriends (And One Amazing Metamore)

**Author's Note:**

> More people should talk about bucky/tony/stephen.  
Pepper would 100% be supportive and you can't change my mind.
> 
> For rarepair bingo free-space, because there's not enough plot here for it to be a domestic fic. :)

Bucky wants some vanity work done on the arm, so he goes to Tony. Mostly he wants the star gone and the metal not to be so shiny. Tony is happy to oblige and doesn’t mention upgrades, which Bucky is intensely grateful for.

He waxes poetic to Stephen and Pepper that night about the piece of beautiful engineering attached to the supersoldier, flip flopping back and forth between admiration and over empathizing with the torture Bucky had had to endure to get it.

Eventually Stephen laid down and pulled Tony’s head down against his chest and Pepper laid on his other side and stroked his hair with soft even strokes until he fell asleep.

—

Bucky doesn’t go out fighting anymore, focusing mostly on his recovery and integration into the 21st century, but sometimes Steve, giant fucking moron, does the kinds of things giant fucking morons do and Bucky has to get his ass back in the field to back him up.

One of these times, Bucky gets cursed and Tony calls in Stephen. Stephen and Tony bicker the entire time while Stephen consults his books and removes the curse from Bucky as quickly as he can. 

Pepper notices Bucky’s starry eyed gaze and mentions to Stephen that he and Tony might try branching out now that their relationship was so stable. It might be fun to start dating again.

Stephen shrugs it off, but Pepper has already planted the idea in his head. It takes root and sprouts a couple of weeks later.

—

“Do you think you want another boyfriend?” Stephen asked, laying across Tony’s lap on the couch while Pepper is at the Malibu office. 

Tony took a second to consider it, hand worked beneath the zip of Stephen’s hoodie. “I mean, I would be open to it. Do you have someone in mind.”

Stephen bites his lip.

—

“They’re trying to date you, Bucky.” Steve said while he was in the gym, working on the heavy bag. Bucky had only been dating Steve for a few months, and they were still rather casual as Bucky worked through his tendency to mother Steve, but he had still felt the most comfortable coming to Steve about the sudden uptick of attention from the genius and the wizard. “Bruce and them have a pool going about whether or not you’ll notice. Guess Jane won.” He stepped back from the bag and considered his best friend’s face. “You considering it now?”

Bucky was.

—

“Are you flirting with me?” Bucky asked point blank while sitting in the Avengers communal kitchen, an addition made by Tony after both Steve and Natasha had commented on missing it in the compound. Tony paused from where he was pouring his coffee, but Stephen continued drinking his own cup, aided by magic to stabilize it in his shaking hands.

“We both are.” Stephen said, when Tony took too long to answer. “If you give us the word we’ll stop, no questions asked.

“What if I don’t want you to stop?” Bucky asked and Stephen smirked. 

—

“Tony, shut up,” Bucky gasped while Stephen kissed his neck. Tony had been babbling non-stop since the door to Bucky’s room in the compound had closed. Tony’s front was pressed solidly to Bucky’s back, his hands stroking Stephen’s hair and holding Bucky’s hip.

Stephen pulled away to look at Tony over Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m sure you can find better uses for your mouth, Anthony.”

Tony grinned, “As the doctor orders.” 

—

Tony and Stephen sat next to each other in the middle of the overlong, Tony’s head resting on Stephen’s shoulder. Sitting on either side of them were Bucky and Pepper, their legs draped over their respective boyfriends. 

“They said two triads would never work.” Pepper laughed, sitting further up to offer her wine glass to Bucky for a toast.

Bucky sat up and clinked his glass of red to her glass of white. “They didn’t know what they were talking about.

Tony looked up at Stephen and smiled. “I love it when our metamores love each other.” 

Stephen kissed the top of his head and wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders to bring him closer. “I know.”

“Stop moving, I’m comfortable.” Bucky said, with a kick of his heels to Tony’s tilting body.

“Yes dear.” Tony blew a kiss at him and both Stephen and Pepper laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to tumblr. Just search for winterironstrange on iwritefanficsometimes.


End file.
